I don't know!!!!!!!!!
by That Sassy Devil
Summary: GAWD! THIS SHOULD BE GOOD, OR SOMEONE WILL GET THE HEAD!
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T KNOW - By That Sassy Devil  
  
KUJA X BEATRIX!!!!!!!! Don't like, don't read! Beatrix and Kuja may be OOC, because I can't be perfect.  
  
I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say,  
I don't know if I'll get through, if this thing will go away,  
Don't know what I will bring, Cos I don't know anything but you.  
  
Kuja looked up and down the street, waiting for Beatrix. She had agreed to meet him, so they could talk. A figure approached, but they were running. The figure came closer, and Kuja found, that...it was Beatrix! He caught her, as she was speeding past. A black eye and a gash on her arm greeted the mage. "Beatrix...what happened?!" She struggled to get away from him. "Everyone...they hate me...think I killed Freya...NO!" Beatrix roared, but she slipped, and fell on her bottom. Tears flowed from her eyes, and her clothes were tattered. Kuja picked the woman up, and walked off with her. Within a day's walk, they arrived at Dali.  
  
"Kuja..." Beatrix walked out of Dali, to find Kuja sitting next to the stream that ran from Observatory Mountain. "Oh, hello. Feeling better?" Beatrix' eyes brimmed with tears. She was still upset, but at least she was clean. "I-I-I...didn't do it...they all think I did...but I didn't..." she flopped down and drew her knees up to her chin. "I'll go get us something to eat. You wait right here." Beatrix nodded, still thinking about what had unfolded in the previous 16 hours.  
  
10:55pm, Alexandria Castle, Freya Crescent's Bedroom  
  
Freya stepped out of the bathroom, dressed for bed. A cloaked figure hid in the shadows, as Beatrix knocked on the door. "Freya? It's Beatrix. Can I talk to you about something?"   
"Sure. Come in." At that moment, the cloaked figure drew Freya's spear, the Divider of Heaven, and plunged it into Freya's neck. Then, the figure withdrew the spear, and hurled it at Beatrix, who evaded it. Zidane and Dagger ran up the hall, wondering what the noise was. Beatrix stood there, Freya's spear at her feet, and Freya lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.   
:No...Please tell me it's not true...NO!!!" Dagger screamed and swung the Whale Whisker at Beatrix, who evaded it with ease. However, Zidane managed to cut her arm well. Unarmed, Beatrix was going to lose. Then, Dagger socked her in the eye, which rendered her half-blind. "You stupid f*ckng w**re!!! Get the f*ck out of our kingdom!!!!!!" With that, guards came in to arrest her. Beatrix leapt to the next roof top, and leapt down to the ground. She ran the moment her feet felt stone. "It wasn't me...I swear..." Beatrix ran.  
Back at the stream...  
"ZzZzZzZzZzZz..." Kuja smiled at Beatrix, who was huddled up and snoozing softly. "Beatrix..." Kuja shook her shoulder gently, as her big eyes fluttered, then opened. "Mmmm....? Kuja..." She stretched. Then, she heard a noise. "There's the b*tch!"   
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
What did you think? Better than my last? Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
  



	2. I don't know what to say...

Chapter 2, by That Sassy Devil  
  
This one is a little more...lovey than the other one. Not a lime, rather an orange, where they are *really* warming up to one another. I may build up to a lemon, but that's almost not gonna happen. Luv and peace, That Sassy Devil  
  
Beatrix jumped up, as Steiner, Amarant, Vivi and Eiko dashed out of the bushes. "Beatrix...why? WHY?!" Vivi started sobbing. Eiko glared at the woman, who was quite clearly, afraid of them, for she was unarmed, and sleep-lacking. Steiner was looking at Beatrix with tears in his eyes. "Beatrix...this is awful...I thought I knew you...but I was wrong..." Amarant glared at Beatrix. "You are disgusting. To think I sided with you...it makes me want to drive this claw into my head. But instead, I'll do it to yours." Kuja was stunned, as Zidane, Dagger and Quina came onto the scene. "Good work. We've got her now." Quina looked at Beatrix with it's beady eyes. "Beatrix bad. Freya good friend of Quina's.Quina miss Freya. Quina eat Beatrix, to be happy." Kuja was busy...relieving himself behind a tree at the time, so he couldn't rush out in a hurry. Beatrix started sobbing. "So...you enjoy picking on the innocent? You believe that a weapon at one's toes on the scene of a murder, was used by that person? You called me evil..."  
  
Kuja walked over to the hysterical Beatrix, and glared at them. "Look at her! Just *look*! If I were you, I'd run as fast as my legs could carry me."  
Zidane stood up from his fighting position. "Why would that be, fruit?" Kuja went bright red in the face. "You *filthy little fille*!!! COMET!!!!" A comet thundered down and collided with Zidane. "*NEVER* call me a *FRUIT*!!!!!!" Beatrix had calmed down, considerably. "......" Dagger glared at the woman sitting on the ground, with a dirty, tear-streaked face. "That there," She pointed at Beatrix, who lifted her head to look at them, "is a fille." Kuja smirked. "Then, why is it that Zidane has no fragment of virginity left, after fucking so many girls, when Beatrix is still in possession of that quality? Hmm? Answer me that." "....." Kuja laughed. "See?" With that, he picked up his love, and walked from the scene.  
  
Beatrix woke up in Lindblum. Kuja was sitting reading a book on Black Magic and was happily amused. "Mmmm..." "!!!" Kuja nearly wet himself, when Beatrix kissed his neck. "Shit, don't scare me like that!" Beatrix smiled. "Where are the showers, hon?" Kuja pointed in the direction that the showers were. When she left, he put the book down, and left to find Regent Cid.  
  
"So...Zidane and company think Beatrix is responsible for Freya's murder? Someone is on a rampage." The regent frowned. "So tell me Kuja. Where is Beatrix?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
^_^ You like? Oh, and fille is french for whore.  
  
  



End file.
